


Stony Drabbles

by Marvel_stony



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Celebrity Steve, Famous Steve, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_stony/pseuds/Marvel_stony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 - Celebrity!Steve. Tony finds out his boyfriend is a celebrity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my instgram followers to give me some prompts to write some stony fics to go with them. so as im steadily making my way through them I'll upload them as I go.   
> Tumblr -https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloe-downey-jr  
> Instagram -https://www.instagram.com/marvel_stony/

They'd been dating for a few months when Tony had found out. Steve has never mentioned anything, and Tony had never known who he was before because he didn't really keep up with the tabloids and celebrities, and he'd never watched any of the movies Steve was in, he didn't really watch many movies at all.

So it was quite a shock to find out that your boyfriend, the guy you're in love with even, was a huge celebrity and one of the richest men in the country. So the way he'd found out, was he had just got off work at the auto shop he worked at, and on the way back to the apartment he and Steve shared, he'd walked past a news stand and seen a grainy picture that looked suspiciously like him and Steve on their date the other night plastered over the from cover of the New York Times, he thought it was just a coincidence till he'd read the headline headline 'Steve Rogers Secret Lover?'

It has been a shock but Tony got over it quickly, and had bought the paper before continuing on his way home. Steve wasn't there when he got in, so Tony had made his way to the living room, sat the paper down on the coffee table and passed out if the couch moment later.

He was awoken a few hours later by the door slamming shut and Steve calling his name. He'd sat up and picked up the paper he'd left on the coffee table just as Steve stepped into the room. "Hey, how was your day?" He asked, trying to act as casual as possible. 

Steve had given him a blinding smile, "it was good." He shrugged and stepped closer to Tony so he was in the other side of the coffee table. It made Tony feel slight my bad about what he was about to do, but also angry because Steve acted like he was just a regular man, not a huge celebrity.

He calmly put the paper down in the table between then and turned to look up at Steve, "we're you even going to tell me?" He asked after a moment, and looked up to see the shock register on Steve's face. "Uh. Tony I-" but Tony cut him off, "you didn't think to tell me you're a celebrity, a huge movie star? Was this all just a joke to you, play around with some poor guys feelings and make him fall in love with you and then break his heart?!" He said, starting to shout near the end of his sentence. 

He stood up and walked around the coffee table, getting in Steve's face. The blonde man just stared at him in shock, "you love me?" He asked after a moment. Tony stared at shock, "all I just said, and that's what you pick up on?" He asked angrily. "Tony. I wanted to tell you, really. I just couldn't find the right time. I wasn't playing with your feeling at all, it was just nice for someone to see me for me for once in my life. Not wanting my money or my fame." Steve said sincerely, and stepped even Tony their breath mingled in the air. "And also, I love you too." He said, before leaning down to kiss Tony. Tony moaned against his lips but pulled back after a moment, "you can't just say that and kiss me and think everything is fine!" He said, but Steve quickly replied before leaning down to kiss Tony again, "fine. But we are having words about this later." He said against Steve's mouth before pulling Steve closer.


End file.
